


The Tentacles Know What You REALLY Desire

by DarkIsLight



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Deep throat, Docking, Don’t ask me why Varian thought this was a good idea, Face-Fucking, I hope this covers everything, Lube, Nipple Fucking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, Tentacle Big Bang, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Throat Fucking, Urethral Play, Varian is 20 here, anal fucking, anal penetration, dick fucking, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkIsLight/pseuds/DarkIsLight
Summary: Varian creates a creature that can sense your deepest desires of something you lost long ago and then go inside any of the worlds tiniest nook and crannies to get it. It even creates a special lubricant in case it gets stuck in between something really tight! But what if the creature’s first test run finds something within Varian not even he knew what he was looking for?





	The Tentacles Know What You REALLY Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really have any explanation for this fic other then my boyfriend always wanted a boy tentacle fucking fic and I didn’t really have anything else to write while waiting for my writing partner to send me the next chapter of our Vamparian fic. PLEASE NOTE IF YOU’RE NOT INTO AGED UP CHARACTERS GETTING FUCKED OR SMUT IN GENERAL YOU PROBABLY REALLY WON’T LIKE THIS FIC. IF YOU DON’T LIKE DON’T READ!

“Add some liquid paraffin, a dash of citric acid aaaaand....” 

Varian carefully mixes the purple liquid in front of his face, and just as it was supposed to it solidified into a thick purple jelly.

“YES! A SUCCESS!” 

He cheered but managed to trip over himself, then quickly got back up.

“Just a few minutes and then the mixture will solidify into a sentient being that will be able to change the size and even produce its own lubricant that will be able to crawl in between tight spaces and retrieve long lost items for people! You’re gonna be so helpful for so many folks little buddy!” 

Varian jumped up and down, then quickly regained focus to stand and stare at the substance, waiting for the slime like creature to come to life. He made sure to give the little buddy some e.coli so it can multiply and evolve on its own to have its own conscious, but after a few minutes of waiting for nothing seemed to happen. Disappointed Varian turned his back on it to walk to his other table, frantically flipping through his notes to see what he did wrong.

“I-I don’t understand. I thought that once you solidified at least a little bit then you’d be able to form yourself into a creature and then gain at least a little bit of sentient consciousness!” 

He rested his elbows on the metal table to hold his face in his hands, going over his thought process to identify what he must have done wrong. He just doesn’t get it, this should have been it. It has taken him months to even get him this far, it did take him forever to get that e.coli string successfully. He even worked through his 20th birthday, missing out on his opportunity to eat a cookie cake. He just though for sure this time the little buddy would be made successfully, he had such a good feeling about it...

Suddenly, he feels a tiny slimy yet smooth texture grazes his cheek, and he squeaks and jumps away in surprise. To his surprise and utter delight, Varian looks down to see a tentacle that grew to the same height as him to graze his cheek right beside him. The tentacle didn’t have a limb origin, and it seemed to be standing on just a stump of a body. It had suction cups, and the tip of it was oozing a purple substance that matched its bright purple hue all around. After Varian jumped from it shrieked back, then tilted the tip like it was ahead looking at someone curiously when he just stopped to stare at it. It made a tiny chirping noise in question and it was that that snapped Varian back to reality.

“O-Oh my god! It worked! YES!” 

The brunette cheered and jumped around in joy, making his own little victory dance. The tentacle makes another high pitched chirp and tries to dance with him, wiggling its midsection to the left and right. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to take the form of a tentacle-like a octopuses but then again I was never able to really identify where the genetic code I found to make you came from.” 

Varian offers his best smile to the creature while going down on his knee to inspect the tentacle closer, the tentacle following him down to the floor and shrinking back to its original tiny height.

“I’m Varian, your creator!” 

Said alchemist reaches his hand as if to shake with the tentacle, but the creature made a chirp of panic and shrunk away from Varian’s hand. Varian took a moment to figure out why, but then remembered his glove.

“Oh, you don’t like my gloves? That’s ok, I’ll take them off for you.” 

He took off his gloves and placed them on the table, then went back down and carefully reached his hand out to the creature, palm up. The tentacle slowly inches closer to Varian’s hand, looking at it for a moment, before flicking its tip on Varian’s middle finger. After nothing happened and Varian continued to stay still, it wrapped around his hand and Varian giggled at the sight of it happily squirming around his hand, carefully trying to pet it and it happily chirped at the attention.

“Fascinating, you felt cold at first but now you’re warming up with the heat from my skin. Although the sliminess of your outer layer is...” 

Varian trailed off to find the right choice of words as he saw the tentacle suddenly squeeze out a bunch of purple goo right on his hand, 

“...messy. We’ll work on training you to only use it when you need it though, don’t worry.” 

Varian stopped and smiled warmly at this new creature, feeling a great sense of pride that he was able to create this new life as he did. Despite its quirky behavior, he could tell there was great intelligence behind this tentacle and he was eager to see if he could successfully get it to find some long lost objects in tight spaces like it’s supposed to do.

“Alright little buddy, I have a task for you to perform!” 

Varian gently pushed the tentacle up to meet his face, and the creature chirped curiously.

“I need you to find something out of the tightest space in this room you can find that I desire the most using your oxytocin chemicals. Think you can do that?” 

The tentacle chirped and nodded its tip, then placed itself in Varian’s palm one more time. The alchemist figured it was doing this to get a reading on him one more time to see what he most desired, even though not even he knew what that was as he can barely even remember all of the stuff he loses in a daily basis, but he was sure it would be able to find something and give it back to him successfully. Before he knew it the tentacle made a long, more drawn out chirp as it extended in size again and slowly coiled around Varian’s arm and up into his shirt.

“You’re going up my shirt? Why? What are you-ah-!” 

Varian’s train of thought derails as the tentacle delicately flicked its tip on his nipple, falling back onto his butt in surprise. He holds his arm out in front of him as to not harm the tentacle, but he screws his eyes shut and moan for a second as he feels the tentacle grow even longer and wiggles across the front of his chest. 

He hears something though and opens his eyes to see the tentacle’s stump growing to have several tiny buds, and right before his eyes they grow into several more tentacles, all of them grow as tall as Varian and practically tower over him while he’s on the ground. They wave around and slither, seemingly taking in their surroundings, then all point their tips to look at Varian at the same time.

“Ok...maybe I shouldn’t have given you the ability to perform mitosis.” 

Without any warning after Varian said that the tentacles go down and rip off the rest of his clothes mercilessly, not leaving anything on his left. They even tossed away his goggles, Varian cringing when he hears the lens inside of them break as they hit the floor a few feet away behind him. He feels four of the tentacles slither around his wrists and ankles, the first one remaining around his chest as they all lift him up in the air. Each one grows at least nine feet tall, lofting Varian up so high he could’ve touched the top of the ceiling if he reached his arms directly up. The first one ties around his chest in an X form, the tip meeting right below his butt. Two more tentacles start teasing both of his nipples again, rubbing against them with their tips, and Varian lets out a long drawn out groan.

“Y-You’re all teasing me, and got me naked, a-and it looks like you’re all gonna fuck me! Why?! This wasn’t what I asked-OH MY GOD YOU'RE GOING INSIDE MY NIPPLES!” 

Varian let out a scream as the two tentacles shrunk into the size of strings and slithered right inside. The alchemist shivered and gasped over and over again as he felt the sensations take over him. His nipples felt like sharp tingles were radiating out of them, almost hurting but still somehow pleasant. He tries to wiggle free of the restraints on him, but the tentacles holding him up merely stretched out to hold up more of his limbs. Eventually, each tentacle went up to his mid-calves and forearms, and he simply didn’t have enough will to fight as he felt himself melt away and give in to the pleasure. He feels the tentacles slowly increase in size, making the sharp tingles increase into lightning bolts, all zapping him without even the need of getting actual electorates. He can feel his cheeks heat up and dusty shade of pink cover his freckled cheeks, his teeth gritting as he lets out more groans. Eventually, though he feels something bubbling deep within his chest, and he tries to vocally warn the tentacles before it was too late. 

“S-Somethings-coming-oh GOD!” 

A short squeal was let out before his tongue hung out of his mouth as streams of milk poured out of his nipples, his entire body shaking from the twisted pleasure he was getting out of it. He knew that it was possible for males to lactate after heavy stimulation, but he just never thought he would think it was so hot like he felt like it was right now. The tentacles pulled out of his nipples and wrapped around the buds and squeezed, causing more to come out and a scream to pour out of Varian’s throat. He felt an orgasm ripped through him, a dry one that made him realized he was throbbing hard and that caused him to lose it.

“Oh my GOD, what are you tentacles DOING?! This isn’t supposed to feel so good, this isn’t what I meant by finding the tightest space you could-MMPH!” 

The second to last tentacle seemed to have gotten tired of hearing Varian ramble, as it shoved itself deep into Varian’s mouth before he could continue. The tentacles were trying to get him to relax naturally, but it looks like he couldn’t do that. The tentacle slithered down Varian’s throat, shrinking itself as to not gag him, then began to throat fuck him. The feeling of his throat being abused like that was strangely a huge turn on for the alchemist, and he felt his body go numb as he let the tentacles completely take control. Shit, did they figure out he was secretly really into giving oral sex? Wait a minute.....of course! The little buddy must have sensed his deepest desires far more then Varian expected him to, and must have figured out his subconscious was secretly begging for all of these weird, kinky things, far before he did. The tentacle was tiring to do him a favor, and do as he asked. After this, he will seriously need to reconsider his true intentions before making something new, but for right now that didn’t matter. All that mattered was letting his little buddy show him what it can really do. 

Varian spread his legs, giving his consent to down there, much to the tentacles' delight. The last tentacle eagerly went down to his hard dick, giving it a few runs from its tip to consider what to do with it first. The alchemist moaned and sensed the tentacles' hesitation, so he tried thrusting his hips up and looking down to nod at the tentacle, telling it with his eyes that it was ok. The creature got the message and shrunk down to the size of a tiny rod before squirting a bunch of purple goo right on Varian’s tip. All at once the tentacle sunk down inside of Varian’s tip, while the other three tentacles went back to fucking his nipples and his throat. A muffled shout rattled against the tentacle down the alchemist’s pipes, causing the throat to open up even wider and the tentacle to go even deeper. A bulge could be seen in Varian’s throat now as the tentacle continues to fuck it, while his nipples leaked even more with each thrust the tentacles there make, and finally, the tentacle down to his dick was slowly slithering down his urethra. At first, it burned, but Varian quickly found himself moaning even more as it begins to fuck his dick as well. It caused his body so many conflicting pleasures throughout his entire body, the shocks of the nipple fucking, the burn of the urethra fucking, and the sore throat inducing mouth fucking all bending his mind at once. Suddenly though he feels the very tip of the tentacle shrink so small he could barely even feel it, but before he knew it reached something deep within him, and then he could feel something touch the inside of his balls. That tipped him over the edge so hard he full body shuttered as he came again, the tentacle pulling out just in time to be coated in his cum. The tentacles give him a moment to breathe, the two inside of his nipples pulling out again to rub his neck and collarbone as a gesture to give him comfort. 

Then the tentacle covered in his cum wrapped around his shrinking dick and began pumping him back up. Varian moaned in confusion, unsure where else the tentacles could possibly want to go inside, but then he feels the original tentacle gently starting to prod at his ass and it all began to make sense. The tentacle in his mouth that went limp when he came suddenly came to life again, now swirling around his mouth in slow circles then rubbing itself against Varian’s tongue. Varian found himself licking up against the tentacle as well, and that’s when he realized he was actually making out with a tentacle now. And, strangely, it didn’t feel half bad at all. He heard the tentacle in charge of his dick chirp with happiness as it got hard one last time and the original tentacle took that as a sign to start with his ass. He admits this isn't the first thing that he did with his ass, and it certainly won't be the last time he did something with it either, but he couldn't help but feel embarrassed when he hears the original tentacle chirp in surprise when it realized Varian’s hole has been stretched out before. The tentacle still figures lubing it up would still be a good idea though, and it surprises Varian as it squirts a very generous amount of line right on his hole. The alchemist watches as all of the tentacles slowly rise up with their tips all pointed to their targets, even the one in his mouth pulled out to point at his throat. All of them waiting to fuck him at the exact same time. 

Suddenly they're all going down on him at the same time, the tentacle in charge of his mouth going in deep enough to create a bulge in his throat again but this time going around it in circles instead of fucking it, going around almost like it was trying to massage his throat. The tentacles in charge of his nipples shrink to go inside of them but then go back to their normal size as soon as they're in, which is the biggest they could be inside of them. The tentacle in charge of his dick shrinks to go in his urethra but then grows as big as it can to fuck his dick too, causing Varian’s dick to grow thick and huge. Finally, the original tentacle goes inside of his ass, staying in its original size but still stretches out long enough to go inside of Varian as deep as it could, making a bulge in his stomach that matches the throat bulge well. They all at once fuck Varian, and the alchemist howls as loud as he can even with the tentacle in his throat. He couldn’t even begin to describe how it felt to have every single one of his holes that could possibly be abused being fucked, as all of his senses went into overdrive. His entire body felt like it was on fire, and before he knew it the tentacles we’re all going as fast as they possibly could, going hard and deep and not holding back. He arches his back as he cums, and all of the tentacles pull out at once to spray him with the purple goo all over. Somehow this makes him feel liberated, and he trembles as he feels some goo leak out of his ass and his nipples and dick leak with his natural fluids as well. He spits out as much goo as he can but he’s pretty sure he swallowed some, but it shouldn’t be a big deal as he made sure to use all natural ingredients to create his tentacles.

Varian trembles as he’s slowly put down by the tentacles, all of them wrapped around him to almost create a nest as he went down on the floor, curling up on his side and hugging the tentacle nearest to him. He feels his body go numb with exhaustion, and as he falls asleep all of the tentacles shrink back all into one and curls around Varian, relaxing in Varian’s arms. Looks like the little buddy did one hell of a good job to fulfill all of his creators deepest desires.

**Author's Note:**

> It was only until after I finished this fic did I realize how fucked up my mind is. Guys the world of hentai is a pretty messed up place. P.S. All of the elements and chemicals Varian lists here are all real and you can learn what each one is for or what he's really talking about if you Google them!


End file.
